Destiny
by Rin Tsuki Reany
Summary: Seorang gadis dari keluargaa aneh harus bersekolah di sekolah biasa. "Membosankan." Begitulah hidupnya. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang merubah hidupnya. Warning: OC dominan, ooc, typo (s), dll


Holla, All... ._.)v

Saya baru saja pulang dari peraduan! *plak XD  
Maaf ini fic pembukaa hiatus yang konyol. Saya baru saja sembuh dari wb saya... TAT'

Baiklah, fic ini saya buat dengan penuh kegajean. Ada dua orichar sebagai tokoh utama juga. Maaf belum bisa abuat fic dengan tokoh utama char HXH. Gomennasai...

Hope you like it~ .

**Destiny**

Chap 1: Bara Kaa-chan?

...

Pagi hari yang cerah, aku terbangun karena suara pot bunga yang melayang ke sudut tempat tidurku.

PRAANGGG... Suara ribut itu membuatku segera duduk dan bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Sungguh cara membangunkan yang tidak biasa. Aku melihat ke arah orang yang melempar pot bunga itu. Di sanalah pria berambut putih dengan badan kekar berdiri di depan pintu sambil tertawa girang melihat reaksiku. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan menatap datar ke perut kekarnya. Tanpa melihat wajahnya aku menepuk bahunya.

"Adakah cara lain untuk membangunkanku?" tanyaku datar, tentu saja dengan wajah datar.

"Kau minta cara lembut? Bagaimana kalau begini?" ucapnya sambil mencoba memukul wajahku.

Dengan gerakan pelan aku merundukkan badanku.

"Ojii-san... Lebih baik keluar, aku mau mandi." ucapku datar menatap tangannya yang menghantam dinding kamarku. Butuh waktu untuk memperbaikinya. Paman Ubogin pun keluar tanpa menutup pintu.

'Paman yang baik' ucapku dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dengan perlahan aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku. 'Hm, tubuh ini memang sudah kotor dari dulu. Tak akan pernah bersih' gumamku sambil menyalakan shower dan air pun menghujani tubuhku.

Sambil menyisir rambut lurusku sepinggang, aku berdiri di depan cermin dan menatap ]tajam pada mata merahku. Seragam sailor warna biru membalut tubuhku yang tinggi semampai. Aku berpikir siapa orang tuaku, karena Hisoka Jii-san menemukanku di jalan saat badai. Dan aku kehilangan ingatanku sejak itu. Sejak 12 tahun yang lalu.

XXxxXX

"Ohayou, Bara-chan. Xixixixixi..." sapa Paman Hisoka, si pria badut yang duduk di depan meja makan dengan tawa khasnya. Kali ini pria itu belum memakai make up badut aneh itu. Menjijikan sekali.

"Ohayou, Hisoka Jii-san..." sapaku balik sambil duduk berhadapan dengannya dengan tenang dan menatap datar makanan di depanku.

"Makanan hari ini yakimesi ala pesulap handal ini..." ucap Paman Hisoka menatapku dengan senyum piciknya sambil memutar sumpitnya bersiap memakan nasi goreng khas Jepang dengan campuran daging sapi, udang, cumi serta irisan telur dadar.

"Machi Baa-san dimana?" tanyaku sambil menyuap sesendok yakimesiku.

"Machi masih di kamar. Qiqiqiqiqi.. Kau rindu Baa-sanmu yang cantik itu?" Paman Hisoka mulai menunjukkan senyum lebarnya yang menjijikan itu.

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat." ucapku singkat sambil membawa tas coklatku dan keluar dari rumah mengerikan itu.

XXxxXX

Aku memasuki ruang kelaku dan duduk di kursiku. Kursiku sangat strategis. Terletak di pojok belakang dekat jendela lantai 3. Aku sering memakai jendela itu untuk bolos dari pelajaran tertentu. Sekolah tempatku belajar, Saitokure High School penuh dengan guru-guru dan murid yang menyebalkan. Kehidupan biasa yang membuatku muak.

"Bara-san, ada apa?" tanya Kurapika yang duduk di depanku.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Jawabku singkat sambil membuka bukuku. Kurapika kembali membaca bukunya dan duduk dengan tenang. Pria berwajah cantik itu sangat tenang. Pria yang suka diolok karena wajah cantiknya dan dekat dengan Kuroro Senpai, Senpai kami yang menjabat Ketua OSIS saat ini.

Kurapika adalah satu-satunya orang yang ramah padaku. Entah mengapa aku tak bisa bersikap buruk padanya. Apa ada sesuatu ya? Sudahlah, mungkin aku hanya berkhayal.

Seperti biasa pelajaran berlangsung dan membuatku bosan. Aku memang cuek dan tidak suka memperhatikan apa pun. Yang kuperhatikan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang menurutku punya aura yang sama dengan keluargaku, seperti Kurapika.

XXxxXX

SRAAKK! Kulihat tugasku dirobek guru itu lagi. Wing Sensei, guru pengetahuan umum itu sepertinya memang punya dendam paadaku.

"Lain kali kau haru mengungkapkan hal yang kau ketahui dengan akal." Ucap Wing Sensei menunjuk-nunjuk keningku yang tertutup poni merahku.

"Kau harus masuk kelas ekstra malam ini." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin menatap tajam mataku.

Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku dan segera keluar dari ruang guru bagai neraka itu. Seandainya aku tak masuk dalam sekolah aneh ini. Kenapa semua menganggapku aneh sih?

Aku duduk di taman, menghabisakan sisa jam pelajaran terakhir yang melelahkan pendengaranku. Aku duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku tentang sejarah dan mitos. Entah mengapa aku senang membaca cerita-cerita mitos di luar akal sehat. Entah itu kebenaran atau lelucon, aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah aku menyukainya. Taman ini terletak jauh dari kelas, tepatnya di belakang deretan laboratorium angker yang tak seorang pun masuk ke dalamnya. Jangankan masuk, mendekat pun tak ada. Itu lah yang kusukai. Tak ada manusia seorang pun di sini selain aku.  
Sambil menutup mata, aku tertidur di bangku panjang tadi. Mengamati langit senja dengan kapas-kapas hitam. Sepertinya ini waktuku untuk kembali.

Aku bangun dan menyingkirkan poni ke belakang. Saatnya menemui Wing Sensei yang memberiku kelas ekstra. Kelas membosankan.

XXxxXX

Di sinilah aku duduk, kelasku yang sepi. Aku cukup menyukainya. Walaupun matahari sudah tenggelam di ujung barat. Aku tetap duduk tenang dalam diam sambil menunggu Wing Sensei.

'Kebiasaan, mau menahanku sampai tengah malam ya?!' gerutuku dalam hati masih menundukkan kepalaku.

GRAAK! Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mendorong mejaku. Sontak aku melompat mundur dan berdiri tegak d atas meja.

Apa-apaan ini? Aku datang ke sini untuk belajar, bukan meladeni orang-orang seperti keluargaku yang aneh.

"Kau memang sulit dideteksi ya, Bocah..." ujar seseorang yang keluar di balik pintu.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku menatap datar ke arah bocah berambut putih dengan _creepy smile_nya

"Menggelikan," ucapnya singkat segera menyerangku dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam.

Aku hanya menghindarinya dengan cepat. Makin cepat dia mencoba menyerang kepalaku dan aku menunduk.

"Cepat juga..." gumamnya sambil mengarahkan cakarnya ke wajahku. Aku melompat mundur dengan salto dua kali.

Tapi dia langsung berlari ke arahku dengan cepat dan mulai menyerang perutku. Masih saja aku mengelak dengan melompat ke belakangnya. Kuperhatikan sepertinya ada aura biru menyelimuti tubuhnya. Aura bertarung yang lumayan.

Aku masih saja tak melawannya, hanya terus menghindar dan menghindar. Aku tak tertarik menggunakan tanganku untuk menyakiti orang lain... lagi...

"Kau kuat juga ya..." ujar pria rambut putih yang kuakui cukup keren.

Aku hanya siaga melihat gerakan-gerakannya.

"Kutingkatkan lagi. Jangan main-main denganku." ucapnya memperigatkanku.

Aku tetap menatapnya datar. Bagiku, dia menyebalkan. Lagipula dimana Wing Sensei? Apa Wing Sensei yang mengirim orang ini untuk membunuhku? Apa salahku?

Kuperhatikan lagi dia mengeluarkan listrik.

Tunggu! Listrik? Ini berbahaya.

BRUUAAKK! Suara hantaman listrik ke meja-meja dan bangku yang malang membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan cepat aku berlari kesana kemari, melompat-lompati meja hanya untuk menhindari serangannya yang kian menjadi cepat, sangat cepat. Keringatku mulai mengucur.  
Hah! Aku tak sempat menyeka keringat yang mulai membasahi bajuku. Sepertinya memang harus aku akhiri.

Baru saja aku akan melawannya tiba-tiba seseorang berada di depanku dan menghalau serangan pria putih dengan pedang samurainya yang panajang.

Aku melompat mundur dan mengawasi si samurai aneh itu. Kenapa dia melindungiku?

Aku hanya berdiri diam menatap datar kedua pria yang bertarung. Yang satu dengan kekuatan listrik mematikannya dan yang satu dengan katana panjangnya.

GOTCHA! Tebak siapa yang akan terbunuh. Yang jelas ini bukan urusanku. Kulihat kuku-kuku tajam yan terselubung di balik listrik biru itu setajam pedang katana si samurai muda itu.

Pria berpedang dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan itu sangat cepat menyerang si pria putih. Apa aku mundur saja ya? Tapi nanti kalau ada Wing Sensei aku dikira bolos dari kelas ekstranya...

Hah, sudahlah... Aku duduk saja melihat pertarungan mereka.  
Setelah satu jam berlalu, si pria putih akhirnya mundur. Dan aku hanya diam saja.  
Tiba-tiba si pria hitam memegang tanganku dan menarikku hingga terjatuh ke pelukannya.

'Apa-apaan ini?' batinku.

Aku hanya diam saja karena tak ada aura membunuh darinya. Dia pun hanya memeukku erat.  
Hening sekali. Aku merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Kaa-chan..." isaknya menangis di bahuku.

Kaa-chan?

**Tbc**

Howllaa~ Bagaimana ya tanggapan kalian? Entah mengapa char HXH belum menonjol di sini. Gomen... Chap selanjutnya akan diusahakan!

Yosh! Review please~ :3


End file.
